Regreso a los escenarios
by Fcda
Summary: Viendo cómo ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que Houkago Tea Time tocó en público, Yui decide que es hora de volver a los escenarios.


Cada vez me asombro más de lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo. ¡No puedo creer que ya ha pasado año y medio desde la última vez que tocamos juntas como banda y tres desde el último álbum de Houkago Tea Time! A pesar de lo que dicen los rumores, no nos hemos disuelto. Seguimos en contacto y es habitual que nos sentemos a tomar el té que Mugi-chan nos prepara, pero nuestras diferentes ocupaciones nos han alejado de nuestra amada banda.

Azu-nyan y yo somos madres ahora y Kumiko, nuestra hija, nos consume bastante tiempo. Ambas, al igual que Mugi-chan, tenemos nuestras carreras como solistas en las que publicamos nueva música con cierta frecuencia. Mio-chan está contratada por una desarrolladora de juegos como parte de uno de ritmo para teléfonos móviles muy popular, donde ella le da voz a uno de los personajes. La promoción del juego incluye grabación de canciones, conciertos y eventos en vivo, e incluso una serie animada, lo que ocupa todo su tiempo. Y Ricchan trabaja como baterista de sesión en un estudio de grabación.

Con esas obligaciones individuales, veo muy lejana la posibilidad de compartir escenario de nuevo con ellas, ¡y eso es frustrante! Aunque sigo completamente involucrada en el mundo de la música y gracias a eso he tocado con músicos maravillosos, eso no se compara con estar en Houkago Tea Time.

Quiero tocar con todas de nuevo y quiero hacerlo pronto, pero ¿cómo hacer un hueco en nuestras apretadas agendas para hacerlo? Sé que Ricchan y Mugi-chan pueden hacer algo al respecto; Azu-nyan y yo también, además de pedirle a mi hermana, Ui, que cuide a Kumiko. El problema es que no sé si Mio-chan pueda. He estado intentando contactarla sin éxito los últimos días. Tal parece que sus obligaciones contractuales no le dan tregua, pero no quiero rendirme.

Cuando le comenté a nuestra manager, Nodoka-chan, sobre mis intenciones, parecía algo pesimista al respecto. Ella no solo es la manager de la banda, también lo es de cada una de nosotras individualmente, así que conoce de antemano cuán ocupadas estamos y ha tenido que rechazar más de una oferta para la banda en diferentes festivales, ofreciendo en su lugar a alguna de nosotras como solista. Justo pasó eso cuando le di a conocer mis intenciones. Aprovechando que estaba a su lado, le hice señas para que fuese yo quien se presentara ese día. Los contratantes aceptaron con la condición de que tocara temas de la banda, lo que no era ningún problema.

El evento tendrá lugar el primero de septiembre, así que aún tengo tiempo para ultimar detalles de lo que planeo hacer. Azu-nyan está de acuerdo con la idea y se ve bastante emocionada. Mugi-chan y Ricchan aseguraron poder hacer tiempo para los ensayos y el día de la presentación. Solo falta Mio-chan y podré lograr que HTT de un concierto sorpresa. Pero sigo sin poder contactarla.

* * *

Una de las cosas que más me gusta de vivir en un municipio pequeño es la paz que se siente en las calles, y el hecho de que todos nos conozcamos entre nosotros hace que la fama pase a segundo plano. Azu-nyan y yo decidimos vivir en nuestro natal Toyosato precisamente por eso, para estar en un ambiente calmado y alejadas de todo el barullo de las grandes ciudades y del agobiante acoso de algunos fans. Nosotras dos somos las únicas de la banda que regresamos a vivir aquí.

Sentada a orillas del río que cruza nuestro pueblo, pienso en la cada vez mayor posibilidad de no poder contactar a Mio-chan a tiempo para el concierto. El riesgo de tocar solo cuatro de las cinco es que los rumores se agranden especulando sobre una posible variación en la alineación.

Una voz me llama y me saca de mis pensamientos. Al mirar a donde proviene, me doy cuenta de que se trata de Mio-chan. Sin pensarlo, me lanzo a abrazarla con una gran sonrisa.

Ella me explica que logró tener un momento para visitar a sus padres, pero que regresará pronto a sus labores. También que, como suponía, su carga laboral es tanta que la mantiene estresada, por lo que opta por tener su teléfono apagado cuando está en casa para así relajarse un poco.

Temiendo ser rechazada, le hablo de mi idea de hacer un concierto sorpresa de HTT. Viendo que muestra interés, decido preguntarle si tiene disponibilidad de tiempo para participar en él. Ella lo piensa un momento y, para mi alegría, dice que tiene un par de semanas libres luego del 22 de agosto, por lo que contamos con ella. Mi plan tiene todo lo necesario para salir exitoso.

* * *

Extrañaba el sabor del té de Mugi-chan previo a un ensayo. Al ser la primera vez desde el Blue Bloody Moon en que nos reunimos a ensayar, estoy algo nerviosa. La idea de que nos hayamos desacoplado surca mi mente, aunque es apaciguada al ver que nuestras interacciones siguen siendo tal y como las recuerdo: Ricchan molestando a Mio-chan, quien la regaña por seguir siendo inmadura, Mugi-chan tratando de conciliar entre ellas, Azu-nyan renegando de cómo no han cambiado las cosas y ocultando su sonrisa tras la taza de té, y yo poniéndome de parte de Ricchan.

Finalizado el té, nos disponemos a nuestro primer ensayo para el concierto sorpresa. Sonrío complacida al ver cómo las notas fluyen entre nosotras como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Más que nunca puedo decir que todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Tras semana y media de ensayos, en los que algunas nuevas ideas surgieron; tras año y medio de pausa; tras doce años de historia de nuestra banda, estamos listas para volver a los escenarios. El público aún no sabe que estamos todas, solo me esperan a mí, tal como quería. El anunciador nos presenta y la ovación se hace sentir. Sonreímos mientras tomamos nuestros instrumentos y nos ponemos en posición, listas para una vez más transmitir nuestros sentimientos a través de la música.

Una a una van pasando las canciones. Nuestras voces por momentos son opacadas por las del público, que corea animosamente. Mio-chan no puede evitar derramar un par de lágrimas por la emoción que el cariño de nuestros fanáticos provoca. El concierto se siente más corto de lo que pensaba. Quiero seguir, quiero que sigamos tocando, pero el tiempo de nuestra presentación terminó. Con la promesa de que volveremos con nueva música, nos despedimos de nuestros fanáticos y nos retiramos a nuestro camerino.

Suspiro feliz mientras me echo sobre uno de los sillones que amueblan el camerino y miro a mis amigas, que sonríen tan animadas como yo. Les doy las gracias por ayudarme a hacer realidad este deseo y ellas me agradecen de vuelta por convocarlas. Acordamos reunirnos lo más pronto posible para comenzar a trabajar en lo que prometimos al bajarnos del escenario y, como no podía ser de otra forma, brindamos con el té de Mugi-chan por el regreso a los escenarios de Houkago Tea Time.


End file.
